Sometimes Father Does Know Best
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sometimes father does know best too bad Loki didn't listen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

A/N: Loki is the Midgard equivalent of ten years old.

* * *

><p>Loki was curious being. Other people called it other things like invasive, or serpent-like, or a plain disregard for set rules, but Loki called it curious. He liked looking at things, particularly if he knew he wasn't supposed to. Like the weapons vault. He had been trying to get a look at it for the past 50 years, but all his schemes had failed. He had tried asking, he had tried bribing the guards that stood outside the weapons vault but they had refused him every time. But he had finally perfected a glamor that made him look exactly like his father. As his father they would surely let him in.<p>

Loki had to stop himself from trembling with excitement as he made his way to the weapons vault, his father would not tremble with excitement. He made his way to the guards that protected the vault and hid his fear; this was where they had always stopped him before. What if they somehow knew that he wasn't his father? But they didn't stop him, they allowed him to go through. He made his way into the weapons vault and looked at the items there. The Gauntlet and the Casket of Ancient Winters, along with the Eternal Flame and the Warlock's eye. His magic could feel how powerful they were, The Gauntlet more than the others but it had something different about it. Loki found himself drawn to The Gauntlet trying to figure out what it was that was different about The Gauntlet from the others. Surely they were all similar in power. Not that he really knew what it was that the Gauntlet did, only that it was an item of unlimited and terrible power.

"Do not touch them." his father told him. Loki turned around and found himself face to face with his father. He gulped and hastily removed the glamor. His father looked furious and for some reason only glaring with one eye seemed more terrible than if his father could glare with both.

"I…I'm sorry father." Loki blurted out and looked at the ground. Unfortunately the curiosity that was part of him just processed what his father had said and before he could stop himself he asked curiously, "Why not?"

"You're not supposed to be in here. Do you really want to get into more trouble?" his father said sternly.

"No." Loki said, but now he was filled with the urge to touch one and he happened to be within arms length of one. It was so close, all he had to do was extend his hand. Loki had always had a curious mind and quick body. Sometimes his body was too quick for his mind to catch up to and tell him what he itched to do was stupid and would only get him in trouble. Today was not an exception. The Gauntlet somehow was touching his hand and Loki realized that he had just touched it. He smiled sheepishly at his father as he removed said hand. His father one eye told him that he would probably regret the movement, and he tried to smile a weak false innocent smile hoping that maybe this might sway his father into punishing him not as severely. It didn't work though, it never did.

_Centuries later._

He had been falling, falling for ages years, decades maybe even centuries. Time had long ago ceased to be progressing in any kind of way that made sense to him. He had since lost hope that there would ever be ground since there had never been beforehand. The madness was bubbling in his head the rage, the anger, the righteous fury. If he ever got out of the void they would pay for what they had done to him!

Loki thoughts of revenge ended abruptly as he found himself on a hard flat metal surface and in a great deal of pain. He tried to stand, but at the moment seemed to lack the strength. Loki noticed then that he was no longer in the void but a small room. He was no longer in the void! Part of him was happy but there was another part that was wary. What had the power to pluck him from the void and into a room?

One of the walls that he had thought for sure looked to be solid metal slid up and there was something in the doorway. Although, what or who it was he didn't know since he had never before seen it.

"Loki Odinson or should I say Laufeyson? Can I say it's very nice to finally make your acquaintance," Loki frowned. How did the man or thing, or beast, or whatever it was standing in front of him know who he was? Then there was an even more disturbing question. Why did his voice sound so familiar? He didn't know the thing in front of him, but the thing obviously thought that he did and apparently part of his brain agreed with it. Then it came to him suddenly like a lightning bolt and suddenly Loki wanted nothing more than to throw up, runaway, and hide. He could do none of those with his body being so weak though.

"Oh yes you've figured it out." The being said with a cruel smile obviously enjoying himself.

No. No. No. It couldn't be true. It had to be some sort of lie. It couldn't be true.

_'__You said that about your heritage._' an amused voice in the back of his mind said.

Footsteps were making their way towards him and Loki wished more than anything he had the energy to flee, to not have to hear the words confirmed to be able to pretend like he didn't know.

"So perceptive about everyone but yourself, you didn't even realize that the voice inside your head wasn't your own but someone else's."

Loki stared up at the owner of the voice and shivered. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be true, but he knew that it was. How had he not realized the dark voice in his head always reminding him of his faults, always taunting him of his ineptness wasn't actually his voice at all but the voice of the creature in front of him? How was it that he had just assumed that since the voice was inside his head it was his own thoughts until he had heard said voice aloud and realized that it wasn't.

"How can you talk in my head?" Loki asked scared. Wondering if the creature could talk into his head what else it could do. Had it influenced his actions?

"No. At least I did not make you do anything. I merely whispered and pointed you in the right direction. You took all the steps yourself." The thing closed the distance between them and ran his fingers along his face almost tenderly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to get here." Loki shivered at the things touch and implication. "You have no idea how patient I've had to be. I could only prod at your mind until now." he really didn't like the sound of that or the grin that went along with it. "You are far easier to manipulate than you would have others think though."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked even though from his words he had a fairly good idea.

"My dear Loki, it took a few centuries but I finally got you to come to me." Loki felt himself wishing he could do anything but just lay there. Centuries. The things had been in his head for centuries, whispering things in his head that he had always thought were own thoughts. Maybe the thoughts did not make him do anything, but the thoughts over centuries had turned his thinking. What would his thoughts be like had they not been negatively influenced by the creature in front of him?

"Do not fool yourself. You are no creature of goodness and light. If anything I merely speed up the process. After all I was simply thoughts. If you had wished, you could have simply ignored me. But you gave into my suggestions easily and it didn't take long for me to lead you here." This creature led him here. The dark voice had led him here. It was the dark voice that had spoke such dark things to him about his family that had made him so angry. It was the dark voice that had mentioned genocide.

"Oh yes." the creature said."I killed my own race, so I thought you might like it as well." The dark voice was the one that told him that his father would never love him and it would be better if he was dead. The creature had led him here and he had let him. He hadn't even notice that the voice that had been in the back of his mind for what seemed like forever hadn't been his own, but belonged to the creature in front of him.

"What's your name?" Loki asked trying to pretend like he wasn't terrified at being there with the creature.

"My name is Master." the creature said with a cold grin that made a shiver go up his spine. "Because from this moment on that is what I am to you." The creature placed his scaly hand on his head and Loki screamed.

"You are my puppet. My tool." his master told him and Loki couldn't argue no matter how much he wanted to, not at the moment. "You will get us out of the void and the Tesseract and in return I will give you Midgard." he didn't want Midgard, he wanted Asgard, but even that he didn't want when Thanos could control him.

Thanos didn't chose to always control him, sometimes he left him in charge of his own body. Sometimes he let his minions torture his body as a reminder of what would happen if he were to fight the control. But he couldn't argue. He actually couldn't physically argue.

Thanos handed him the Scepter which he was going to use to bend people to his master will. He, as a higher being, was immune to it's affects, but it didn't matter since Thanos had a different connection with his mind that wasn't linked to the Scepter. By this point he was actually pretty sure he knew how and when Thanos had established a connection with his mind. The Gauntlet, he hazily remembered that the Gauntlet had been used by Thanos and Loki had touched it despite his father telling him not to. He had never thought that a simple touch could change things so drastically. Would make him lose himself. Would make him lose control of himself. His father had told him not to touch and he had done so anyways.

"Go now and don't disappoint me." Thanos said.

Loki was now standing before his father-no Odin- no his father. His head was mightily confused but he knew what he had to say. Apparently The Gauntlet worked similar although not the same to the scepter. The beast had jarred him from Thanos's control. Thanos's voice still remained and if Thanos focused hard enough could gain control of him again, but it was a lot more difficult for Thanos and Loki could fight him now.

Thanos was furious if his scathing remarks and promise of torture were anything to go by. Loki had managed while Thanos had been busy controlling multiple people to slip the idea into Thor's friend's subconscious to build a backup plan. It was all he had been able to do without alerting Thanos, in fact he had actually had to spell himself to forget it. He only knew because he had found a note on his chest that had told him that he had done it which had shown up while he had been in Midgardian prison awaiting for the humans to figure out the Tesseract.

He had also angered Thanos leaving his scepter where they could find it. He had apparently left himself a mental illusion that had told him to do so when he was facing Thor. The message had allowed him struggle with Thanos long enough to roll away without the scepter claiming that if he hadn't Thor would kill him.

He wished he could tell everyone in the room the truth, but the fact of the matter was that Thanos was dangerous and as long as Thanos could speak into his head so was he. There was no telling even knowing it was now Thanos how would long it would take for Thanos to twist him again.. So Loki purposely spoke brash and arrogantly knowing that either he would get death or prison. Either would keep him safe from Thanos's rath and stop himself from becoming a toy again. When his sentence had been pronounced as prison Loki just hoped that they would be sensible enough to not let him out.

**A/N: I'm not sure what's up with me I have several stories about Loki's motivations and some of them with outsides forces effecting him in mysterious ways. They also have varying amounts of culpability. So if you like these kind of stories I have some more. The stories are called Buried Memories, Darkness Bleeds, Good Intentions, Doozie, His desire Smarter than the Average Chitauri, and Take it. They're all one-shots except for Good Intentions. **

**Review Please :)**


End file.
